


The Swan Dive

by ArtlessRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessRose/pseuds/ArtlessRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et la meute tentent de coincer une sorcière un peu trop aventurière. Mais quand celle-ci attaque, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le saut de l'ange

Ils avaient dû se séparer dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Cette chasse durait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et tous étaient fatigués. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, traquant, cherchant. Ils avaient pensé la coincer plusieurs fois mais elle parvenait toujours à s'échapper. 

 

Les arbres défilaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il parcourait la forêt à pleine vitesse. Les rayons du soleil qui perçaient entre les feuillages laissaient apercevoir le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Un craquement le fit tourner rapidement la tête vers la droite et il souffla en reconnaissant Isaac qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. D'un regard entendu ils sprintèrent encore davantage. Stiles parvenait à garder un rythme soutenu, concentré sur sa course. Tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas le sort venir dans sa direction et ne trouva son salut que lorsqu'Isaac le plaqua férocement au sol, son corps le recouvrant entièrement. 

 

" _Quelle pétasse !_ " Grogna le blond tout en se relevant rapidement. 

 

La course reprit de plus belle, les deux jeunes hommes pistant les traces laissées par la sorcière. Une sorcière farouche venue d'un état voisin et qui pensait pouvoir gagner en puissance en atteignant le Nemeton. C'était sans compter sur la meute vivant déjà à Beacon Hills. Ils l'avaient traquée pendant presque deux semaines et aujourd'hui, ils arrivaient finalement à la contenir dans la forêt.... en quelque sorte. 

 

La sorcière semblait hors de vue mais Stiles savait pertinemment qu'elle était là, quelque part, et qu'elle les observait. Isaac s'arrêta brutalement, le nez humant l'air autour d'eux. Stiles tenta de reprendre sa respiration. 

 

" _Derek et Scott ne sont pas loin_ " dit Isaac en fixant Stiles. 

" _Mieux vaut les retrouver alors_ " répondit Stiles. " _Ne perdons pas de temps_ ". 

 

Le chemin était encore boueux de l'averse de la veille et le soleil commençait à pâlir. Isaac et Stiles trottinaient, sur leurs gardes. La forêt était inhabituellement silencieuse. Les cris des oiseaux et des mammifères ne se faisaient plus entendre. Les feuilles dans les cimes ne bruissaient plus au contact de la brise qui se levait. Quelque chose se préparait. Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent jusqu'à ce que la vue se dégage. Les arbres s'espaçaient petit à petit. Bientôt, la forêt laissait apercevoir une trouée. Un large espace circulaire où le sol semblait incapable de laisser pousser la moindre végétation. Ils connaissaient ces lieux par coeur pour y être passés des dizaines de fois. Au centre de la place gisait une immense souche dont les racines s'étendaient comme des tentacules dans le sol infertile. 

 

Le Nemeton. 

 

Stiles et Isaac se cachèrent brusquement en entendant du bruit près de la souche. Prudemment ils rampèrent jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Les yeux du loup-garou flashèrent et prirent une teinte dorée. Stiles tenta de réguler les battement frénétiques de son coeur. Une voix rauque leur parvint et ils se relevèrent de concert, approchant cette fois avec plus d'assurance. 

 

" _Ils sont forcément dans le coin !_ " Cria la voix. " _Ils ont pas pu aller bien loin._ " 

" _On est là Derek, pas la peine de hurler comme ça_ " Répondit Isaac tandis que Derek et Scott sursautèrent. 

" _On a cherché partout_ " commença Scott, " _les traces nous ont menés ici mais on a pas vu la sorcière_ ". 

 

Stiles n'écoutait que d'une oreille la discussion entre ses trois amis, quelque chose avait retenu son attention de l'autre côté du Nemeton. Il traversa la place, indifférent aux regards inquiets des membres de la meute. Il y avait une marque sur l'un des arbres. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant... mais où ? Son cerveau commença à passer en revue toutes les informations qu'il avait lues au sujet des créatures surnaturelles, de la magie blanche, noire, des sorts. Stiles supportait le flot d'informations gigantesque que cela supposait. Une large main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Stiles se retourna pour tomber dans sept paires d'yeux qui attendaient visiblement une réponse. Jackson, Lydia et Chris avaient rejoint le groupe près d'Isaac et Scott. Peter et Malia avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'au Nemeton et se tenaient légèrement en retrait, inspectant les alentours. 

 

" _Tout le monde est là_ ", prononca doucement Derek, " _on va rentrer._ "

" _J'ai déjà vu ce signe Derek_ " dit placidement le plus jeune, " _Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu..._ " 

" _On regardera dans les diffé..._ " commença Derek

" _À TERRE !_ " Hurla Isaac. 

 

La meute se jeta d'un seul mouvement au sol tandis qu'un sort les frôlait dangereusement. Ils se relevèrent en direction de l'attaque. La sorcière apparut à la lisière du bois, un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres. Cette dernière se déplaça, tournant autour d'eux sans jamais s'approcher. Le groupe s'était rassemblé autour du Nemeton, empêchant ainsi l'accès à la sorcière. 

 

" _Vous pensez que vous pouvez m'arrêter ? Moi ?_ " Grinça la femme. 

" _Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas tester ta théorie ici ?_ " Railla Stiles, remontant ses manches pour dévoiler des runes tatouées sur ses bras. 

 

D'un geste de la main, la sorcière propulsa un sortilège en direction du groupe, Stiles répliqua en bloquant l'attaque. Il s'était bien assez entrainé pour bloquer un simple sort de ce genre. La sorcière recula, alors qu'un sourire satisfait glissa sur son visage. 

 

" _Druide n'est-ce pas ?_ " dit la femme, " _Alors je suis certaine que tu vas reconnaître ça..._ "

 

La sorcière se place près d'un arbre qui possédait une marque, comme celui que Stiles avait vu auparavant. Mais le dessin n'était pas identique, et Stiles reconnut immédiatement celui-ci. 

 

" _Un sceau_ " murmura-t-il, " _c'est un sceau..._ "

 

Sans attendre la réaction du jeune druide, la sorcière fit apparaître une lame aiguisée et s'entailla la paume de la main. Elle versa son sang sur la marque qui s'illumina instantanément. Un grondement puissant se fit entendre, avant qu'un second arbre marqué s'illumine à son tour. Il fut suivi d'un troisième puis d'un quatrième et enfin du dernier arbre que Stiles avait examiné. Ce dernier réalisa trop tard que les cinq arbres formaient un pentagramme au centre duquel se trouvait le Nemeton... et eux. 

 

" _COUREZ !_ " Hurla Stiles à ses amis. 

 

Ils se séparèrent et tentèrent d'atteindre le bois qui les entourait mais se heurtèrent rapidement à une barrière, un champ de force invisible. Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre et fut suivi d'une secousse qui les envoya à terre. La seconde suivante, une lumière aveuglante apparut et les engloba. Stiles se couvrit les yeux mais la lumière se glissa sous ses paupières, lui brûlant la rétine. Quand la douleur fut trop intense, un dernier grondement retentit puis ce fut le noir complet.


	2. Flashs et migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelles ont été les conséquences de l'attaque de la sorcière ? Scott et Stiles le découvrent de manière assez surprenante...

Scott aurait préféré être ailleurs, même en cours de physique avec Mr Harris, plutôt que perdu - une fois de plus - dans la forêt. Pourtant, il suivait son meilleur ami, Stiles, depuis plus de deux heures, l'écoutant babiller sans l'interrompre. C'était comme ça entre eux depuis toujours. Stiles parlait et Scott écoutait. Parce que Stiles avait ce trop plein d'énergie qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur une seule idée à la fois. Rien n'avait changé entre eux même après la morsure de Scott, la folie meurtrière de Peter, le kanima, les chasseurs, la meute d'Alphas, le Darach, les Onis, le Nogitsune. Le plus dur avait été la mort d'Allison et d'Aiden, quelques mois auparavant. Scott préférait ne pas y penser, pour éviter de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs trop douloureux. Dans ces moments-là, quand la seule pensée de ses amis morts lui piquait les yeux, Scott souhaitait plus que tout au monde être chez lui, dans sa chambre, à l'abri du monde extérieur. Mais Stiles avait besoin de lui aussi, parce qu'il faisait partie de sa meute et même s'il était humain, Scott restait son Alpha.  
  
" _Scott ? Scott ! Tu m'écoutes ?_ " Appela Stiles quelques mètres devant lui.  
" _Oui, oui, bien sûr_ " Répondit son ami, encore distrait.  
" _Bien, parce que je disais que le gaussmètre vient de se réveiller_ " débita Stiles. " _C'est pas non plus ultra flagrant mais déjà c'est mieux que rien, je pense qu'il faudrait continuer. T'as bien prévenu Derek qu'on était dans la forêt ? La dernière fois qu'on a oublié il a failli nous égorger... 'avec ses dents'. Tu crois qu'il est mal luné ? Plus que d'habitude. Je veux dire, est-ce que les loups ont des périodes du mois... tu vois, comme les filles quoi... Peut-être à l'approche de la pleine Lune ? Oui mais là ça colle pas, la pleine Lune c'était y a deux semaines..._ "  
" _Stiles..._ " souffla Scott, complètement perdu.  
" _Pardon, pardon mec..._ " s'excusa rapidement Stiles, conscient de s'être encore une fois laissé emporté.  
  
Les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin au coeur de la forêt, suivant les réactions du gaussmètre qu'avait construit Stiles après avoir regardé un tutoriel sur Youtube. Suite à la découverte des réseaux telluriques de Beacon Hills, Stiles s'était porté volontaire pour étudier cela de plus près, autrement dit, passer des heures dans la forêts après les cours, armé d'une machine faite main dont la fiabilité était plus que probable.  
  
" _Alors, où tu en es avec Kira ?_ " demanda soudainement Stiles, brisant le silence ambiant.  
" _On... on y va doucement._ " Répondit Scott. " _Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé..._ "  
" _Mec, c'était il y a plusieurs mois de ça !_ " S'écria Stiles.  
" _Je sais, c'est juste que..._ " soupira Scott  
" _C'est lié à Allison ? C'est ça ?_ " Interrogea Stiles.  
" _Elle me manque._ " Souffla finalement l'Alpha  
" _Elle nous manque tous mec, elle nous manque tous..._ " avoua Stiles, donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
  
Le gaussmètre s'activa subitement, tirant les deux amis de leurs souvenirs douloureux. Ils ne savaient plus exactement où ils étaient maintenant, ayant suivi les délires de cette boîte de conserve. Ils avancèrent vers ce qu'ils pensaient être le nord... ou peut-être l'est, se fiant à l'aiguille qui s'agitait de plus en plus.  
  
" _Il doit être cassé, pas moyen que ce bidule réagisse si violemment_ " dit Scott, évitant de justesse une branche un peu trop basse.  
" _Cassé ? Cassé !_ " S'exclama Stiles. " _Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à montrer ce truc Scott ? Impossible qu'il soit cassé ! J'ai regardé au moins 15 vidéos différentes !_ "  
" _Attends..._ " Le coupa Scott.  
" _Quoi ?_ " Demanda Stiles.  
" _Je sais où on est... enfin je crois savoir..._ " Souffla Scott, regardant autour de lui les arbres qui paraissaient si semblables. " _On est déjà venu ici._ "  
" _Venu où Scott ?_ " Cria Stiles en regardant son meilleur ami se diriger sûr de lui quelque part. " _Oh génial..._ "  
  
Stiles rattrapa Scott qui se frayait un chemin parmi les branchages. Les arbres commençaient à s'espacer lentement, laissant les derniers rayons de la journée frôler le sol recouvert de feuilles. Au bout de quelques minutes, la rangée d'arbres laissa apparaître une large trouée dont le sol était entièrement sec. Rien ne semblait pousser dans cette zone. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour la reconnaître. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'en son centre trônait une souche immense dont les racines s'étendaient dans la terre infertile. Au même moment, le gaussmètre s'agita furieusement, poussant son aiguille au maximum. Ils étaient au centre du courant.  
  
Au Nemeton.  
  
" _Je suis pas vraiment rassuré là_ " murmura Stiles.  
  
Un grondement sourd se fit entendre suivit d'un tremblement qui força Stiles à s'agripper à son meilleur ami. Un second tremblement fut accompagné d'un flash éblouissant. Stiles et Scott se protégèrent les yeux face à l'agression. Quand la lumière disparue, après ce qui leur parut une éternité, les deux adolescents tentèrent de retrouver leurs marques. Rapidement, leur regard tomba sur neuf corps inconscients autour du Nemeton.  
  
" _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ " Souffla le jeune Alpha.  
" _Scott... appelle Derek._ " Bafouilla Stiles. " _Réflexion faite, appelle tout le monde._ "  
  


...

  
Ce fut avec difficultés qu'il reprit ses esprits. Son corps était entièrement douloureux. Il avait cette désagréable sensation de s'être fait piétiné par un troupeau de buffles, ou de bisons, ou de rhinocéros, ou... bref. Sa première tentative pour ouvrir les yeux fut un échec, tout comme les cinq tentatives suivantes. La sixième lui permit de papillonner avant de devoir masquer son visage avec son bras devant l'agression lumineuse. Quelques minutes et une adaptation plus tard, son corps accepta de se mouvoir à peu près correctement. Stiles se releva alors doucement, tenant sa tête qui menaçait de tourner violemment. Il respira profondément, calmant le malaise qui l'avait saisi, et regarda autour de lui. Comment était-il arrivé dans le loft ? Il ne se souvenait pas être rentré de leur traque à la sorcière. L'homme se leva, prenant appui sur le canapé du salon, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il savait que Derek gardait constamment un tube d'aspirine pour Lydia et lui. Ses jambes étaient encore cotonneuses et il renversa malgré lui les ustensiles posés sur le poste de travail en tentant de s'appuyer dessus. Il étouffa un juron entre ses dents et ouvrit les placards, certain d'avoir vu le tube la semaine dernière. Il le trouva finalement dans un autre tiroir, alors qu'il savait que Derek ne bougeait jamais ses affaires de place et bloqua en apercevant le décapsuleur qu'il avait cassé... trois ans auparavant.  
  
Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'équation.  
  
Stiles se retourna et ce qu'il vit le frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas le fait que la cuisine ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle aurait dû être dans son souvenir, mais surtout le fait que six personnes le fixaient, choquées. Il les connaissait : Derek, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Kira et lui-même...  
  
Un autre Stiles se tenait aussi dans la cuisine, avec dix ans de moins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises !   
> À suivre...


	3. Réunion et acrobatie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les anciens et les plus jeunes se retrouvent face à face pour quelques explications...

Ils étaient assis tous les quinze dans le salon, évitant de se regarder. En réalité, les neuf étrangers tentaient d'éviter les regards étonnés ou choqués des six plus jeunes. Le silence qui pesait sur eux était lourd et étouffant.   
  
" _Donc si je résume correctement,_ " commença Stiles, " _vous chassiez une sorcière qui s'était infiltrée à Beacon Hills et en arrivant au Nemeton elle a activé des sceaux. Il y a eu un grand flash et vous êtes..._ tous... _tombés ici... à Beacon Hills... 10 ans dans le passé..._ "   
" _C'est à peu près ça..._ " sourit l'homme aux cheveux frisés blonds qui ressemblait à Isaac.   
" _En admettant que tout cela soit vrai, c'est qui elle ?_ " demanda froidement Derek, le plus jeune, en pointant une jeune femme brune aux yeux noirs.   
  
Celle-ci leva les yeux de sa manucure en se sentant visée. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle lui offrit un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos au groupe des plus jeunes. Elle se leva d'un geste souple et fit un pas en avant, s'approchant du jeune Derek, qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, peu impressionné.   
  
" _Sois gentille..._ " ricana celui qui se prétendait être Jackson.   
" _Je suis toujours gentille_ " répondit-elle narquoise.   
  
Alors qu'elle se trouvait près de la table basse du salon, à un mètre à peine de Derek, un glapissement se fit entendre. Stiles la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la main sur la bouche, comme s'il venait d'avoir une épiphanie.  
  
" _Malia ?_ " Demanda-t-il encore sous le choc, " _Malia c'est toi ?_ "  
" _Malia... comme dans Malia Tate, la coyote-garou que l'on a sauvé l'année passée ?_ " réagit Scott qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'alors.   
" _La même !_ " plaisanta Malia, se courbant pompeusement devant eux.   
" _Est-ce qu'on peut parler de choses sérieuses !_ " S'écria soudainement Lydia, se levant de son siège. " _Qu'est-ce que Peter fait là ?!_ "   
  
L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux sous l'agression de l'adolescente. L'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dix ans. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et son visage arborait quelques rides et son inimitable barbe Van Dyke. Il était assis au bout du canapé, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir. L'homme se redressa avec l'intention de se défendre, mais une voix le précéda avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.   
  
" _Je sais que c'est déstabilisant pour vous, mais ça l'est pour nous aussi..._ " dit sobrement le plus âgé des deux Scott, " _on parlera de tout cela plus tard, je suppose que chacun a des milliers de question à poser à son..._ "  
" _Jumeau ?_ " proposèrent simultanément les deux Stiles.   
" _Tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir est que Peter fait partie de la meute_ " finit Scott sous les murmures scandalisés du groupe des plus jeunes.   
  


... 

  
" _Et vous compter aller dormir où au juste ?_ " Grogna le jeune Derek à son alter-ego qui sursauta violemment.   
" _Ici_ " Répondit l'autre très sérieusement.   
" _Dans mon loft ?_ " Précisa Derek.   
" _Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?_ " S'irrita le plus vieux des deux hommes, " _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on vient 'du futur'_."  
" _Ailleurs_ " Claqua le Bêta en plantant son double dans la cuisine.   
  


...

  
" _J'ai bien une idée qui pourrait tous nous arranger_ " Souffla Stiles à son double qui discutait avec les deux Scott.   
" _Et Stiles arrive au panier, marque et sauve la veuve et l'orphelin !_ " Rit bruyamment son sosie.   
" _Chacun pourrait revenir avec... et bien, l'un d'entre vous_ " expliqua l'adolescent.   
" _Ouais !_ " S'enthousiasma le jeune Alpha. " _Attends comment ça ?_ "  
" _Mon père est déjà au courant pour tout ce qui vient du 'surnaturel', de même pour la mère de Scott_..." débita rapidement Stiles, " _Il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que son fils du futur vienne dormir à la maison. Je m'avance peut-être mais je suis certain que Mélissa sera ravie de voir Scott et Isaac avec 10 ans de plus !_ "   
" _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les autres ?_ " Demandèrent les deux Alphas en même temps.   
" _Derek, Peter et Malia devront rester ici._ " Prit le relais l'ancien Stiles, " _Chris aura un peu de mal à expliquer à l'autre Chris ce qu'il se passe, mais il faudra bien qu'il tombe dans la confidence à un moment, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Notre seul problème c'est pour Jackson et Lydia..._ "  
" _Ma mère n'est jamais à la maison..._ " coupa la jeune rousse en s'approchant du groupe, " _Partager ma chambre avec mon double du futur et mon ex sera toujours plus amusant que de rester seule._ "   
" _Alors tout est réglé !_ " S'écria Stiles. " _DEREK !_ "  
  


... 

  
L'appartement avait finalement été abandonné, tous s'étaient séparés pour se reposer. La pièce respirait soudainement le silence. Derek s'affala dans son canapé, qui regroupait près d'une dizaine de personnes quelques heures auparavant. Il avait installé comme il avait pu son futur, son oncle ainsi que cette jeune Malia Tate dans les chambres à l'étage. Il passa une large main sur son visage, soufflant au passage de lassitude. Après les incidents de la meute d'Alpha, du Darach et du Nogitsune quelques mois auparavant, il avait espéré que son quotidien redeviendrait plus... calme. Et il fallait que toute une bande du futur débarque à l'improviste et se tape l'incruste chez lui. Est-ce qu'il ne méritait pas un peu de repos ?   
  
" _Toujours à ruminer sur son sort mon cher neveu ?_ " Murmura doucement Peter, arrivant dans son dos.  
" _Laissez moi tranquille, vous n'êtes pas mon oncle..._ " Marmonna Derek. " _Mon oncle est... quelque part... probablement à Beacon Hills..._ "  
" _Oh, je sais parfaitement où il est et ce qu'il fait !_ " Répondit Peter, " _Même si ma mémoire est un peu rouillée depuis le temps..._ "   
  
Un silence léger s'installa entre les deux hommes. Il s'étira plaisiblement dans la nuit, tandis que les deux hommes regardaient au travers de la grande baie vitrée. Le salon était baigné de rayons de lune et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles brillantes au creux de la nuit.   
  
" _Comment..._ " Chuchota Derek, crevant l'abcès. " _Comment c'est le futur ?_ "   
" _Pas évident tous les jours_ " Répondit Peter après un long moment. " _Il y a des jours où l'on est prêt à se sauter à la gorge, d'autres où l'on claque la porte. Mais il y a aussi des jours où l'on rigole tous ensemble, des jours où l'on se réveille à côté de son compagnon et l'on réalise que tout est parfait comme c'est, et qu'on ne changerait tout cela pour rien au monde..._ "  
" _Compagnon ?_ " S'étrangla Derek en regardant son oncle, choqué.   
" _Derek !_ " Râla Peter. " _Je te fait un discours poignant, inspiré et tu ne retiens que ça ?! Irrécupérable ce morveux..._ " Grommela-t-il en remontant se coucher.   
  
Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, tentant d'assimiler l'information. Il allait avoir besoin de temps...   
  
Combien de jours pour effacer l'image de Peter et d'un inconnu en train de faire des acrobaties ? Il était maudit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire, ça me touche beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


	4. Confidences sur l'oreiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux Stiles rentrent chez eux pour la nuit...

" _Papa ! On est rentré !_ " Cria le jeune Stiles en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.  
" _On ?_ " Répondit une voix grave en provenance de la cuisine.  


 

John sortit de la pièce pour embrasser son fils et saluer la personne qu'il pensait être Scott - qui d'autres ? - et se figea en apercevant un jeune homme à côté de son fils. Légèrement plus grand que ce dernier, avec les mêmes cheveux châtains en désordre, bien que plus longs, des yeux ambrés et des grains de beauté sur le visage. John cligna des yeux, tentant d'effacer le malaise qui le prit soudainement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'inconnu était toujours là, souriant maladroitement.

 

" _Surtout, ne panique pas..._ " commença son fils.

" _Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ " Gronda le Shériff, habitué aux frasques de l'adolescent.

" _Rien !_ " Se défendit le plus jeune. " _C'est lui qui a merdé en revenant dans le passé !_ " Débita-t-il sans se rendre compte de sa bévue.

" _Le... passé ?_ " Répéta lentement le Shériff, peu sûr d'avoir bien saisi le flot de paroles son fils. " _Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?_ " Demanda-t-il brusquement. 

" _C'est moi papa, c'est Stiles_ ", dit doucement le jeune homme, presque incertain. 

" _Tu te souviens que tu as "_ accepté _" l'existence des loups-garous ?_ " Demanda le plus jeune. 

" _Oui..._ " répondit le Shériff, sans réellement savoir où toute cette blague menait. 

" _Et de celle des banshees ?_ " Continua l'adolescent. 

" _Stiles ! Viens en au fait !_ " S'agaça son père. 

" _Je viens du futur ! Je suis Stiles, il est Stiles, nous sommes la même personne ! J'ai simplement quelques années de plus !_ " Avoua le plus âgé des deux sous la tension ambiante. " _C'était pas prévu toute cette merde ! On chassait la sorcière, tu sais comme Scott déteste qu'on s'introduise sur notre territoire, ah non tu sais pas, évidemment que tu ne sais pas, bref elle nous a piégé et pour le moment on sait pas quoi faire..._ " débita-t-il d'une traite. 

" _Non, c'est bon..._ " lâcha John. 

" _C'est bon... c'est bon quoi ?_ " Interrogea le jeune Stiles. 

" _Je suis convaincu,_ " conclut John, " _personne ne parle autant que toi... à part toi._ " 

 

...

 

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé une partie de la nuit à expliquer à leur père comment les voyages temporels devaient être pris en compte, entre les kitsunes, les chasseurs et les darachs. John était parti se coucher, avec un charmant mal de crâne en prime. Les Stiles s'étaient installés dans la chambre du plus jeune et fixaient le plafond dans un parfait silence depuis bientôt dix minutes. Le plus jeune se mordait les lèvres, s'empêchant de noyer son double sous un flot de questions sur le futur. Comment c'était ? Comment était la meute ? Est-ce que Scott était toujours Alpha ? Comment ça se faisait que Chris soit dans la meute ? Et Peter ? Est-ce que toute la meute était là ? Ou est-ce que d'autres étaient restés là-bas ? Est-ce qu'il avait une petite amie ? Est-ce que...

 

" _Arrête de penser aussi fort, tu me donnes une migraine rien que d'imaginer les questions qui veulent sortir de ta bouche_ ", marmonna le plus âgé, passant un bras sur ses yeux, espérant faire partir la douleur qui pointait le bout de son nez. 

" _Mais j'ai_ besoin _de savoir..._ " se plaignit l'adolescent. 

" _Vas-y..._ ", céda le jeune homme, " _mais seulement cinq !_ " Précisa Stiles en voyant déjà la bouche grande ouverte du plus jeune. 

" _Tu as dit que Scott détestait que quelqu'un entre sur le territoire, c'est toujours un Alpha ?_ " Demanda sagement Stiles. 

" _C'est un Alpha, oui, mais c'est surtout notre Alpha... à tous_ ", répondit l'autre. " _Tu sais comment les autres meutes nous appellent ? La meute du Vrai Alpha._ "

" _Trop cool..._ "

" _Ouais..._ "

" _Tu penses pouvoir retrouver le sort que la sorcière vous a jeté ?_ "

" _Ce n'était pas un sort à proprement parler... plus une sorte d'incantation, quantifiée par des seaux..._ " dit Stiles avant de s'arrêter brusquement. " _Allez, pose la ta question, t'en meure d'envie !_ "

" _Ça ne risque pas de... perturber... je sais pas... la courbe spatio-temporelle ?_ "

" _Elle est déjà foutue, t'inquiète pas pour ça !_ " 

" _Alors c'est quoi ces trucs ? Des tatouages ?! Mec, j'aurais jamais cru que mon père nous laisserait en avoir ! Trop cool !_ " s'enthousiasma Stiles en pointant les traces sur les avant-bras du plus âgé, qu'il avait repéré en trainant son corps jusqu'au loft. 

" _Ce sont des runes, j'aurais espéré que tu saches en reconnaître ! Quelle déception !_ " Dit tragiquement Stiles. " _On a besoin de runes pour se protéger, protéger sa meute, attaquer... quand on est un Druide._ "

"QUOI ?!" Hurla Stiles  
" _Ne hurle pas !_ " le rabroua le plus vieux, tendant l'oreille au cas où leur père se réveillerait. " _Quand Deaton a pris sa retraite, il fallait bien que quelqu'un devienne l'émissaire de notre meute. Scott a voulu que ce soit moi. Je suis devenu son second par la même occasion..._ ", chuchota-t-il.  
" _C'est... géant._ "

Stiles repensa au jour où Deaton l'avait appelé avec Scott en urgence au cabinet vétérinaire. Il les avait accueillis avec son inimitable sourire mystérieux avant de leur annoncer qu'il prenait sa retraite, et qu'il comptait partir loin, très loin. Sans préciser où... évidemment. Puis il avait tendu à Scott les clés de la boutique avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui dire qu'il serait son dernier challenge. L'initiation à la magie avait été un chemin long et hasardeux et Deaton avait probablement voulu le tuer ou abandonner des milliers de fois. Le jour où Stiles était devenu officiellement un Druide, Scott l'avait serré dans ses bras et avec son regard de chiot, il lui avait demandé de l'épauler et de le représenter. " _Je sais jamais vraiment ce que je fais, mais je sais qu'à deux, on finit toujours par s'en sortir_ " avait-il dit. Stiles sourit dans l'obscurité avant de tourner la tête vers son jeune double. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le silence s'était imposé dans la chambre, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait drôle d'observer une autre personne, qu'il savait être lui, mais qui vivait l'insouciance qu'il avait eu dix ans auparavant.

Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces dix années écoulées ? Etait-il censé être mis au courant ? Valait-il mieux garder tout cela secret en attendant de repartir dans leur futur ? C'était mieux s'ils ne révélaient que le minimum, leurs doubles ne comprendraient pas... du moins pas tout, et pas tout de suite. Mais il y aurait des questions, beaucoup de questions...

Stiles ne voulait pas y penser. Il attendrait demain pour ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de lire ma fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre impression :)


End file.
